1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for searching sentences, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method of correctly analyzing a word and rapidly searching sentences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for searching sentences generally adopts an index table that is created using the corresponding relation of words and sentences according to every word in all sentences. After inputting a word, a sentence corresponding to the word is searched using this index table. This searching method usually finds a lot of unnecessary sentences, when the inputting word has multi-explanation (i.g., multi-conceptual word or multi-meaning).Therefore, the method lacks correctness and real effect. Generally speaking, when a word is input, a method of searching sentences by a computer is described according to some basic steps as follow:
1. Inputting a Chinese word, an English word, or the other language word to a computer.
2. Searching a sentence corresponding to the inputting word by an index table which is created using the corresponding relation of words and sentences.
Because a word in different sentences usually has multi-conceptual word in every language, a sentence is searched by a user that is possible not what the user really wants. For an example of a user inputting a word "Miss" to find a sentence expressing the meaning of giving thought to (a person), the user will obtain the result of searching sentence as follow:
"All right, I won't miss it for anything"
The outputting result will be improper.
Additionally, because a word with the same meaning can be replaced with a lot of similar meaning words, the other proper sentences having the similar meaning expressed using different words are always lost while searching a proper sentence. For example, a user inputs a word "tolerance" to search a sentence, and it is impossible that the user can search a sentence as follow:
"He can not brook being interfered with."
Accordingly, the conventional method for searching sentences can not effectively search a sentence which the user really wants to express the meaning of the inputting word, and it also can't have the function of searching a sentence having the similar conceptual word which is expressed with a plurality of similar meaning words. Therefore, the conventional searching method limits the development of the other searching functions.